comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: Batman TAS (s4 ep03 Showdown)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC ANIMATED MULTIVERSE DC ANIMATED UNIVERSE BATMAN TAS YOUTUBE: PILOT: The Society of Shadows break into the Gotham Retirement Villas building and they make sure to knock out all the orderlies and guards by spreading knockout gas through the air vents. They get inside the building and their leader Ra's al Ghul guides them to the room of the man he wants. Batman and Robin arrive at the place and they fight Ra's men while their leader goes to see an old man in his room. After finishing with the members of the Society of Shadows, Batman and Robin follow Ra's to the old man's room, but they find that Ra's has already left with the old man and just left a recorded tape behind for them to listen. Batman and Robin get in the Batmobile as Batman deduces that Ra's is heading towards the airport and in the meantime, they play the recording Ra's left for them. It was 1883 in a town known as Devil's Hole and an outlaw bounty hunter Jonah Hex is looking for a criminal at large by the name of Arkady Duvall. Hex goes to the nearest bar to ask for Duvall and the barmaid tells him to join him at night and she'd show him Duvall's hideout. Hex returns at night and together with the barmaid they make their way through the desert until they find a mysterious cave. The lady tells Hex a story about a flying monster and that the sightings begun at the same time when lights started to come out from the cave. Hex and the lady part ways and the bounty hunter goes inside the cave just to find an underground factory and hundreds of men working on the construction of an enormous airship held up by zeppelins. Hex notices that Duvall is among them and he mistreats the workers until he is stopped by Ra's al Ghul, who seems to be in control of the entire operation. Ra's wants to finish the construction of the airship called Phoenix in order to destroy the Transcontinental Railroad and force the United States to make him their ruler. Moments later, Hex is spotted and brought to Duvall's presence. Assuming that Hex is a spy, Duvall tells his men to kill Hex, but Ra's stops him again and tells him to stop giving orders. Hex is taken to a cell, where he notices that the soil is perfect for digging. The next day, the guard comes to Hex's cell to give him some food but he notices that his prisoner is not in the cell and he gets inside to take a closer look. Hex comes out from a pile of hay that was his bed and knocks out the guard, after which he starts running towards Phoenix that is on it's way out of the cave and using a hanging rope, he climbs to the deck of the ship. Ra's and Duvall head Phoenix to the inauguration ceremony for the railroad, where the governor is about to drive the final spike and they start shooting cannonballs to the people down below and destroy most of the town and the railroad itself. Hex starts sabotaging the ship from inside and Duvall decides to deal with Hex once and for all. Duvall and Hex start fighting blade vs. knife and eventually, Hex shoots one of Phoenix's own cannonballs to one of the zeppelings above, which in turn starts exploding due to the hydrogen inside. Ra's notices that the ship is burning and he decides to leave it using a flying device, but before leaving he orders his men to abandon the ship and when asked about Duvall, Ra's tells them to leave him to his death. Hex and Duvall are the only remaining people in the ship and when they're near the land, Hex takes Duvall and they jump out from the ship that crashes against a rock and explodes just a few minutes before. Duvall tries to buy Hex with money, but Hex isn't interested in money; all he wants is to see Duvall taken to justice. Batman and Robin finished listen to the tape and they are minutes away from the airport. Robin doesn't understand what the story has to do with the elder that was kidnapped by Ra's, but Batman already knows the truth. When they get to the airfield, Ra's is taking the elder to his plane with Ubu's help and they're confronted by Batman and Robin, who finally discover the elder's identity; Duvall. Ra's explains that he Duvall was sentenced to 50 years of hard labor and that he lost track of him with time. Robin is amazed of the man's age and Ra's tells him that Duvall is over 100 years old, as a result of the exposure to the Lazarus Pit. Batman wants to know Ra's motives to come back for him now and Ra's replies that a man can never forget his own son. Ra's promises Batman another encounter, but that for now he just wants to take his boy home. Batman agrees silently and everyone goes their own way. WHO'S WHO: MONITOR'S NOTES: Behind the scenes This was supposed to be a 3 part episode that was supposed to take place in three different time periods. Jonah Hex in the old west, Enemy Ace in World War I and Batman in present day. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book Cartoons Category:DC Comics Category:DC Animated Multiverse Category:DC Animated Universe Category:Batman TAS Category:Batman - Bruce Wayne Category:Ra's al Ghul Category:Jonah Hex Category:Enemy Ace